De felicidades ajenas
by Once L
Summary: Drabble. - Haru pensaba constantemente que la atención que Gokudera-san le daba era eso: un premio de consolación. ¿Era así? - 5986.


**Título:** De felicidades ajenas.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Haru/Gokudera.

**Para:** Crack & Roll. 4to Drabblethon.

**Prompt:** Premio de consolación.

**Extensión:** 587 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Un poquito de Drama.

**Resumen:** Haru pensaba constantemente que la atención que Gokudera-san le daba era eso: un premio de consolación. ¿Era así?

**Disclaimer:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ no es mío, es de _Akira Amano_.

**12/05/2012. **

Haru así lo sentía muchas veces, que la atención que Gokudera-san le daba ahora era eso, un premio de consolación al no poder estar ella con Tsuna-san.

Y es que a él lo seguía queriendo, y le seguía doliendo verlo cada día más feliz al lado de Kyoko-chan; ellos brillaban, se veía tan felices juntos que ni siquiera podía enojarse con ellos u odiarlos. Eran sus amigos después de todo y si estaban tan felices juntos, ¿pues quién era ella para arruinarles o quitarles esa felicidad?

Ante todo, quería que Tsuna-san y su mejor amiga también fueran felices.

Se limpió el par de lágrimas que contra su voluntad habían caído de sus ojos, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa verdadera.

_"¡Tú puedes, Haru! ¡La vida continúa, sonríe siempre!"._

Se apoyó ella misma, sintiéndose un poquito mejor.

- ¡Así que aquí estabas, mujer estúpida!

- ¡Hahi! –luego de recuperarse del susto inicial al ver que era Gokudera-san, reaccionó ante su "insulto".- ¡Haru no es estúpida! –le reclamó como siempre, ignorándola el bombardero como otras veces.

- ¡Cómo sea! –dijo sin interés, dejándola atrás.- Ya es tarde… ¡vamos, te acompaño a tu casa!

- ¿Eh?

Gestos como estos, la sorprendían y la hacían un poquito feliz. Gokudera-san había estado con ella a partir de esos momentos en los que Tsuna-san le había dicho que se confesaría a Kyoko-chan pues era a ella a quien quería y que lo sentía; que esperaba que su amistad no se viera afectada pues para él, ella era realmente una buena amiga y la apreciaba de esta forma.

A esas alturas, la Tormenta la había visto llorar, quejarse un par de veces porque era injusto; ella quería más a Tsuna-san y hasta se había dormido sobre su hombro dos veces de tanto llorar. Gokudera-san pese a su personalidad, poca paciencia y la forma en la que solía tratarla (constantemente le decía que era estúpida o tonta) había estado ahí en todo momento, como un amigo; un verdadero amigo que se preocupaba por ella y trataba (a su manera) de animarla.

Por eso que pensara que el italiano era un premio de consolación era cruel de su parte, reprendiéndose mentalmente por eso porque no lo era y lo sabía muy bien.

Desde ahora no volvería a pensar así de él, lo juraba por los deliciosos pasteles que se comería mañana.

- ¡Oh! –sonrío al adelantársele y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Gokudera-san haría eso por Haru?

- ¡Cállate mujer estúpida y no digas nada más! ¡No es como si quisiera hacerlo de todos modos, no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que no te emociones!

La Tormenta desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, fingiendo que estaba molesto por las palabras y la presencia de Haru pero no era así. Hacía tiempo que la toleraba y soportaba por su propia voluntad, y en momentos como esos, en los que sonreía y volvía a ser la misma de siempre sentía como su corazón latía con prisa y hasta se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Esperaba que en verdad fuera tonta y no se diera cuenta de eso…

- ¡Ah! ¡Gokudera-san se acaba de sonrojar! –señaló al darse cuenta, tratando de mirarlo al darle la espalda.

_"¡Mierda!"._

- ¡Por supuesto que no, estúpida! ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¡Vamos, camina o te dejaré aquí!

- ¿Eh? ¡Gokudera-san espera, no dejes a Haru aquí!

Corrió a alcanzarlo, caminando a su lado. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en los minutos siguientes, aunque tampoco hacia falta.

El silencio entre los dos era agradable y reconfortante.

**Fin.**

* * *

Ahora que ha salido el resultado final del Drabblethon (reto especial de la Comunidad Crack & Roll) para el cual éste drabble fue creado, ya lo puedo subir aquí.

¿Qué tal?

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo hetero y con la pareja de Gokudera & Haru, por lo que estoy un poco nerviosa de cómo me pudo quedar esto. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? ¿Cuál es su veredicto o recomendaciones para esta pareja? ¿Debo de trabajar en algo en particular? Ustedes díganme, con confianza…

Confesaré que ahora la pareja me gusta mucho, y sí, en un futuro próximo me gustaría escribir más de ellos y quiero hacerlo bien, he ahí por el que sus opiniones son importantes para mí.

Bueno, pues nada más de momento… muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano ;)


End file.
